


Team Deadpool

by Magicandmalice



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool only wants Cable to keep his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laxdrake4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/gifts).



> I never wanted to do a Deadpool fic because as much as I love and adore him he is so damn hard to write. So be gentle with me yeah?  
> But Lax this is all your fault, so since the art work you had inspired this. I am gifting this fic to you. Enjoy it. Jen thank you for the wonderful fan art you did.  
> Artist's other work can be found here http://owmyhearteries.deviantart.com/
> 
> You can also find me [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)

“Dammit Wade, I said no. I have work to do.” Cable grunted at the man from his seated position on the floor. Said red clad menace climbing all over him, legs wrapped tight around his waist from behind as he held Nate's arms above his head.

“Come on Priscilla you love it and you love me. You said you would be on my team, now you have to show your support and love to the world. Besides you never play with me any more.” Wade sang as he continued doing as he wished.

“I just spent last weekend with you.” Nate defended. He hated it when Wade started to feel neglected, something which seemed to be happening with much more frequency. He was busy though, it wasn't like he wanted to ignore his lover.

“You came over to my palace, fell asleep, woke up and left again. Where has the manly, virile, fuck me into the mattress every night man I fell for disappeared to? Wait, you are my Nate right? Your not just some shape shifter like Morph or Mystique are you? Because that would like really suck. I would hate to have to kill you for impersonating my cute little pussy cat.” Wade said with a slightly sinister grin that Cable could feel through the mask against his neck.

“We could spar again if you like. Would my kicking your ass again convince you I am real. Or maybe you would like another round with that coconut oil?” Cable asked.

“Bitch. Fine your Nate.” Wade said with a small little groan as the sound of tearing fabric echoed in the room.

“Oh, well looks like I don't have to...”

“Like hell you won't!” Deadpool growled with new determination. Once more forcing strong muscled arms above their heads, Wade grabbed another shirt from somewhere, Cable was not entirely sure where. After several moments of grunts, groans, one rather pained gasp as a knee was pressed where it most certainly should not be pressed and several words from Wade that Cable had never heard in any of the other times he had been to. Cable was finally released, Wade standing and looking down at his annoyed lover simply radiating his satisfaction.

“Now if your a good little minion and don't take that off, then when I come back that coconut oil really will make a reappearance. For now there are people to annoy and chimi's to eat.” Wade said, before turning and walking out of Cable's office. The opening words to 'The song that never ends' heard as the door closed behind the red clad man.

Looking down at himself Cable sighed and shook his head. A tight crimson cotton t-shirt now clothed his torso. Dark writing scrawling across proclaiming him to be a member of Team Deadpool in black and silver glitter.

Sometimes he was unsure of what he loved about that maniac. But love him he did and if wearing this made him happy then he supposed it was a small price to pay. Especially if he kept his word and brought the oil back tonight. Cable thought as he stood and returned to his desk knowing that no further work would be done for the day. Deadpool's mission had been accomplished.

[](http://s838.photobucket.com/user/cocokrispies1/media/b0742e05-838e-4a80-a607-1b3a7dae8f03_zps7954965e.jpg.html)

 

End


End file.
